Esclava
by Skirtia92
Summary: Vegetasei nunca fue destruido. Cooler, el Rey Frio ha tomado el control de gran parte del universo. Muchos planetas han sido purgados, saqueados y destruidos. Entre esos países esta la Tierra. Bulma es vendida al planeta Vegetasei como esclava de placer, al igual que muchas otras terrícolas. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se encuentre con el príncipe Vegeta?


Título: Esclava.

Autor: Skirtia92.

Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy propietario de DBZ ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Advertencias: +18 / abuso / violencia.

CAPITULO 1.

Lo último que recuerdo de la Tierra es ver los cuerpos inertes bañados en sangre de mis amigos. Habían luchado contra los invasores, sin embargo no lograron vencer. Esclavizaron a los hombres, los hicieron trabajar sin apenas agua o comida hasta la muerte. Mataron a los niños, no les eran útiles y a las mujeres nos vendieron como esclavas sexuales a distintos planetas. Tuve la suerte de no separarme de mi única amiga, Chichi. Nos enviaron junto con otras mujeres al planeta Vegeta, Chichi estaba realmente asustada, nos dijeron que sus habitantes eran unos bárbaros.

-Es una lástima, la mayoría no va a pasar de esta noche.-Rió uno de las guardias.-Los Saiyans tienen fama de destruir a las mujeres, son violadas hasta la muerte.-Sonrió y me miró.

-Tú eres realmente hermosa, sino fuera porque estás destinada a los Saiyans te follaría ahora mismo.-Me miró lujuriosamente, yo sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-A pesar de su brutalidad son altamente posesivos y territoriales. El último que se metió con la carga de esos simios acabo muerto. Tienen el sentido del olfato tan desarrollado que son capaces de saber si han tocado a sus hembras, esos bastardos ... ¡Nos quitan la diversión!

Suspiré aliviada cuando se marchó. Pocas horas después llegamos al planeta, nos habían vestido exclusivamente con una túnica blanca. Unos hombres nos escoltaron hasta una sala dentro del castillo, parecían casi humanos. Sin embargo cuando vi a lo lejos pelear a dos de ellos entendí las palabras del guardia. Eran monstruosamente fuertes, nunca había visto una cosa igual, podrían matarnos con un solo golpe. Yo siempre fui valiente, pero la idea de estar con uno de esos hombres me aterró. Todos tenían cabello oscuro y colas marrones, supuse que de ahí venía el insulto del guardia "simios".

-Bulma, vamos a morir ...- Susurró mi amiga.

-Tranquila Chichi, tal vez no sean tan malos.-Le contesté yo.

Incrédula de mí, un hombre calvo se acercó y nos miró con una gran sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Esta noche tendremos diversión.-Dijo tocando los senos de una de las mujeres.

Chichi y yo nos quedamos detrás, éramos bonitas y sabíamos que llamaríamos rápidamente su atención. No nos movimos hasta que el hombre se marcho. Nos encerraron en una pequeña y oscura sala hasta que llegó la noche. Entonces dos Saiyans se apresuraron a llevarnos hasta lo que parecía una fiesta.

-Solo hay hombres aquí.-Me dijo Chichi.

Me había dado cuenta incluso antes de entrar, en el castillo no había rastro de mujer alguna salvo nosotras. Nada más entrar los hombres nos miraron y soltaron una lujuriosa risa, todas comenzaron a temblar y arrojarse al suelo de rodillas pidiendo clemencia. Yo fui la única que mantuve la postura, ellos me miraron fijamente entonces. Yo era Bulma Brief, no iba a permitir que me miraran por encima del hombro. Di un paso al frente en señal de desafío y les envié la mirada más dura que pude. Un hombre lento se aproximó a mí, distinto al resto, más elegante y temerario. Sus ópalos negros quedarán atrapados en los míos, no quise apartar mi mirada, no le daría el gusto. Podía ver cómo se habían reído del resto de mujeres, de mi no lo harían, preferiría morir a ser humillada de esa forma.

-No sé si eres estúpida o demasiado atrevida.-Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa lateral. Un escalofrió quedó grabado mi cuerpo, pero no dejé que notara mi miedo.

-Probablemente sea la persona más inteligente de esta sala.-Dije sin pestañear.

-Si lo fueras, estarías ahora mismo pidiendo clemencia. ¿O quizás no ha escuchado hablar de los Saiyan?- Frunció el ceño esperando una respuesta.

-Por supuesto ¿Clemencia, eh? -Me burle.-Creí que no conocían esa palabra.

Él sonrió nuevamente ante mi sarcasmo, parecía disfrutar la agresión verbal.

-Si tan inteligente crees que eres, dime ¿qué crees que haré contigo?

Casi me quedé sin respiración ante aquella pregunta tan obvia. Mi labio tembló por unos segundos, tuve que recobrar mi compostura antes de responder.

-Matarme, de una u otra forma.

Él me miró intrigado.

-¿Y no tienes miedo?

-Soy consciente de sus "hábitos", sé lo que se presenta para mí ... ¿Por qué tener miedo si ya conozco mi destino? -Lo tenía pero no lo iba a demostrar.

-Así que no suplicarás por tu vida? -Preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-No tengo nada que perder, todo se quedó atrás cuando llegaron esos hijos de puta. Solo tengo mi orgullo. Podrás golpearme, violarme y matarme y aún así nunca me arrodillaré ante ti, simio.-Tras esas palabras le di la espalda, no les daría ni una muestra de respeto a esos salvajes. Y quería dar ejemplo a las demás mujeres, yo Bulma Briefs no me doblegaría.

Me di cuenta que todos habían observado atentamente la escena y que me miraban con la boca abierta. Quizá era la primera mujer que les plantaba cara. Noté una mano que me agarró y tiró de mí. Antes de darme cuenta estaba de nuevo frente a aquel hombre. Le di las peores de las miradas e intenté soltarme, me repugnaba la idea de que me tocara. Pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano, me agarró del cuello y comenzó a estrangularme, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. ¿Iba a matarme? Sí quizás era lo mejor, evitaría ser humillada, violada y golpeada. En unos segundos sería libre, muerta pero libre. Yo no quería morir, pero iba a hacerlo de todas las formas ¿no? Dudé durante un breve instante en rogar perdón, si pasaba unos días tal vez encontrando una forma de huir. Pero mi orgullo no me permite hacerlo, a pesar de ello luché y me retorcí sin dejar de mirar con odio hasta que finalmente me quedé sin oxígeno, en los últimos segundos agarre mi vida en la tierra, había sido tan feliz ... No había encontrado el verdadero amor, no había formado una familia, no había llegado a ser la presidenta de la corporación cápsula, no había ... echo muchas cosas. Siendo una esclava no podría cumplir con esos sueños, si es que vivía, así que con lágrimas a punto de caer y una sonrisa cerré los ojos y me despedí del mundo. Mi vida había sido demasiado corta pero feliz. Casi quería agradecer a aquel odioso Saiyan que me liberara, en pocos segundos estaría en el cielo, sin humillación ni dolor, junto a mis padres. Quería irme con una última palabra y sabía cual era. -Gracias.-Susurré inaudible, justo antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente.

¿Estoy muerta? Si debo estarlo. Quizá tuve que haber luchado, sé que podría haberlo soportado, tenía tanto por hacer... ¿Y Chichi? Oh no, me olvidé por completo de ella... No puedo dejarla sola, además tengo que vengar a los míos... Oh, dios, ¿qué le estarán haciendo ahora? Por favor, no... No puedo haber muerto, tengo toda una vida por delante, malditos Saiyan...

Empecé a toser, poco a poco abrí los ojos esperando encontrar a mis amigos, a mi familia, esperando que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Sin embargo, noté el dolor que aquel salvaje había dejado en mi cuello, llevé mi mano hasta el y abrí los ojos. Al principio todo dio vueltas y no pude vislumbrar nada con exactitud. Cuando todo comenzó a cobrar forma pude ver que estaba tumbada en una enorme cama. Me encontraba en una enorme habitación y para mí fortuna estaba sola, o al menos de momento

Hice un esfuerzo por levantarme, necesitaba una vía de escape, tenía que marcharme cuanto antes. Lo primero que hice fue mirar por la ventana, había un árbol cercano de unos quince metros de altura. Quizá si caía bien, no me mataría. Era muy estrecha, pero gracias a mi diminuto y flexible cuerpo conseguí salir y apoyarme en las piedras que sobresalían. Antes cerré la ventana, así les sería más difícil localizar por donde escaparía y me daría tiempo. Tragué saliva, conté hasta tres y salté.

Mientras tanto el Saiyan seguía en la fiesta, bebía y disfrutaba mientras cada uno de sus hombres elegía una esclava. El rey les había otorgado ese regalo como premio por su fructífero trabajo en las últimas pulgas. La mayoría de los guerreros se las habían llevado a sus aposentos pero muchos otros disfrutaban follandóselas allí mismo, mientras se emborrachaban. A veces incluso hacían intercambios y orgías. Al Saiyan le repugnaba participar en tales actos, sin embargo le excitaba verlos. La sangre y el llanto de las mujeres calentaba su cuerpo lentamente, al igual que la bebida. Había ya algunos cuerpos sin vida en el lugar cuando el Saiyajin pensó que era la hora de buscar a su esclava. Después de soltar su cuello, el mismo la había llevado a una habitación y la había arrojado sobre la cama. Sabía que tardaría en despertar, por lo que se había unido nuevamente a la fiesta. Había visto el fuego en sus ojos, lo cual le había seducido, sin embargo tuvo que castigarla por desafiarle. Al principio había decidido matarla, hasta que un murmuro le hizo cambiar de idea. Le estaba dando lo que ella quería, la soltó y pensó que la haría su esclava, la pondría en su sitio en cuanto despertara. No toleraría que una simple humana se riera de él y mucho menos le daría lo que ella quería. Iba a sufrir, lenta e intensamente.

Intenté no gritar cuando una rama me lastimó el brazo derecho. Miré hacia abajo, me encontraba a poco más de un metro de altura y mis piernas estaban ya llenas de rasguños. La planta de los pies era lo que más me dolía, al deslizarme descalza me había rasgado con la corteza. Corrí hacía el bosque buscando refugio pero estaba totalmente seco, necesitaba agua y comida para sobrevivir. Finalmente después de caminar durante más de tres horas encontré un pequeño arroyo. Me acerque para beber agua y limpiar mis heridas. Usé mis manos para saciar mi sed y a continuación metí los pies debajo del agua y limpié la herida de mi brazo, sacando la rama con cuidado. Miré a mi alrededor, parecía un buen sitio para asentarse. Había una montaña cerca del lugar me acerque y descubrí una pequeña cueva.

-Bien, pasaré aquí la noche.-Suspiré y me derrumbé sobre la roja tierra sonriendo.-Soy un genio.- Dije para mí misma.-¡Ahora qué! Bulma 1, Saiyan 0.-Me burlé, como si pudieran oirme.

-Me parece que no.-Una sombra apareció delante mía, era el desgraciado que casi me mata. ¿Cómo diablos la había encontrado?

-Oh, no.-Murmuré mirando a ambos lados. No tenía escapatoria.

Fijé la mirada en la figura que se acercaba a mí y empecé a temblar, su mirada era realmente feroz. Sabía que mi huida le había enfadado al igual que mis palabras, sin embargo el sonrió. ¿Por qué? Claro era por el miedo que reflejaba mis ojos. No, definitivamente no iba a permitirle el placer de verme dominada, me levanté y obligue a mi cuerpo a dejar de temblar. Volví a desafiarle con la mirada y su arrogante sonrisa desapareció en cuanto cambié mi aptitud.

-Así que aún te atreves a desafiarme. Umm, interesante.-Más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

-No te tengo miedo.-Mentí.

El solo sonrió nuevamente y de un solo movimiento caí al suelo. Fue demasiado rápido, no pude reaccionar. Tumbada en la tierra observé como su silueta se acercaba más a mí. Estaba borroso, apenas distinguía sus oscuros ópalos. Perdí la fuerza a medida que mis ojos se cerraban por completo. Solo escuché un gruñido antes de caer nuevamente en una profunda pesadilla.

CAPITULO 2.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba nuevamente en la habitación de la cual me escapé. Pero esta vez no estaba sola, el Saiyan estaba de pie a mi lado.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras.-Su humor parecía terrible, decidí escuchar lo que tenía que decirme. Quizá mi vida dependía de esta conversación y no iba a arruinarlo, había cambiado de idea, quería sobrevivir a toda costa.

-¿Cómo saliste de la habitación?

-...

-Sino contestas por las buenas te haré hacerlo por las malas.-El brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa lateral me sugirieron que no bromeaba.

-Salté por la ventana.-Finalmente contesté.

-No pensé que una mujer podría y menos que se atrevería a saltar desde tal altura.

-Bueno, no soy una mujer común.-Murmuré.

-Mmph. ¿No y entonces qué eres? -Preguntó sarcástico.

-Científica, la mejor de la Tierra. Sé todo en cuanto a tecnología, armamento, física...

Me miró extrañado.

-Ya dije que era la persona más inteligente de la sala.

-Edad y nombre.-Exigió.

-No veo por qué importa. Bulma Brief, 22.

-¿Brief? ¿Por qué me suena?

-Bueno, conoces la Corporación Cápsula. El Dr. Brief es mi padre, lo era... Supongo que la tecnología que saquearon está esparcida por toda la galaxia.

-Los planos de la sala de gravedad adicional.-Dijo de repente y me miró muy serio.-Esos planos están incompletos, ¿por qué?

-Destruimos el original cuando invadieron la Tierra. No podíamos dejar que cayera en manos enemigas y por supuesto destruimos el prototipo aunque estaba incompleto.

-¿Puedes construir esa sala?

-No hay nada que no pueda hacer.-Dije arrogante.

-¡No juegues con mi paciencia esclava! Hablo muy enserio.

-Sí, puedo hacerlo.-Respondí seria.- Y no solo eso, puedo mejorarla. Ya estaba trabajando en mejoras antes de llegar aquí.

-Mph. ¿Y qué conocimientos podría tener una mujer como tú?

-Tengo cuatro carreras, física; ingeniería aeronáutica; ingeniería eléctrica y electrónica e ingeniería mecánica. Además dos doctorados en ingeniería mecánica y en física. También puedo hackear cualquier sistema.-Él levanto una ceja mientras me escuchaba.

-No tolero las mentiras esclava, sé que eso no es posible. Conozco la Tierra ¿con que edad ingresaste a los estudios superiores?

-10 años.-Respondí, me pareció ver que le sorprendió mi respuesta.-Me gradué con 14 años en ingeniería aeronáutica e ingeniería mecánica y con 18 en física e ingeniería eléctrica y electrónica. Recientemente finalicé mis doctorados. Si quieres comprobar la información puedes hacerlo, estoy segura que en las bases de datos alienígenas hay información sobre mí. Soy realmente famosa… O al menos lo era.-Suspiré.

-Oh, lo haré y esperó que no mientas o no te gustará lo que te haré.-Esa sonrisa de lado podría asustar al mismísimo diablo, intenté no parecer asustada. –Y ahora voy a divertirme un poco.

Eso me asustó, su sonrisa aterradora se convirtió en una más lujuriosa. No era buena señal.

-Si me matas, no habrá sala de gravedad. Soy más útil viva para ti.-Dije firme, aunque asustada.

-No voy a matarte, por ahora. Solo voy a disfrutar de tu cuerpo.

Se acercó a mí como un depredador acecha a su presa. Tenía que pensar algo rápido. Espero que funcione, pensé.

-Sé en qué consiste esa diversión, he oído hablar de vuestras prácticas.-El me miró serio entonces. Tenía su atención, "bien continúa".-Iré directa al punto, si me tocas no construiré nada para ti.-Puse los brazos en mis caderas y le miré sin pestañear. Debía saber que iba en serio.

-Eres una esclava, harás lo que se te ordene… si quieres "vivir".-Puso énfasis en la última palabra.

-Creo que ya demostré lo mucho que me importa "mi vida".-Respondí igualmente.-Son mis condiciones o las aceptas o no hay sala de gravedad.

Me miró furioso.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que cuando la construyas no te tocaré?

-Puedo ser realmente persuasiva, siempre tendré algo que ofrecer que querrás.-Sonreí victoriosa.

-Bien, comprobaré la información y en cuanto lo haga irás a los laboratorios para construir mi sala. Tienes tres meses.-Asentí.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando le llamé.

-Espera.-El se giró y me miró sorprendido. -¿No puedo trabajar simplemente aquí? Quiero decir, el hecho de que tenga un trato contigo no implica que otros Saiyans no vayan… ya sabes.-Él sonrió.

-Audaz. Eres de mi propiedad, no te tocaran.

-Ni que fueras el rey.-Dije sarcásticamente.

-Soy el príncipe Vegeta, futuro "rey" del planeta Vegeta.

Debió sonreír al ver mis ojos abrirse con sorpresa.

-Oh…-Solo alcance a decir.

-Bien y puesto que ya conoces tu lugar, no toleraré más tu forma de dirigirte a mí. Responderás con príncipe o majestad, ¿está claro?

-Muy claro, majestad.-Respondí irónicamente.

Había estado tan absorta en convencer al príncipe de que podría servirle más mi cerebro que mi cuerpo que me había olvidado por completo de Chichi.

-Príncipe… mi mejor amiga estaba en la sala conmigo… ¿qué pasará con ella?

-Puede que ya este muerta.

-No puede ser, tiene que estar viva.-Grite nerviosa.-Solo me queda ella… Quiero a mi amiga, quiero protección para ella, si se lo concedes haré lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea?-"Oh no" pensé al ver su lujuriosa mirada.

-Estaba pensando en un accesorio que te permita emplear la gravedad en cualquier momento y lugar que desees.-Dije intentando persuadirle, le miré, tenía su atención "bien".-Lo tendrías a la vez que la máquina de gravedad, tendré que doblar horas pero lo tendré a tiempo para ti. ¿Qué dices?

-Mmm… no suena mal. ¿Qué otras ideas tienes en mente, mujer?

"¿Mujer?", esa es nueva.

-¿Por qué debería decirte ahora?

-Aumentaría tu valor.-Sonrió él.-Además acabarás construyendo cada invento para mí si no quieres acabar en mi cama.-Se burló con arrogancia.

Solo suspiré, tenía ganas de darle una patada en su real trasero.

-Bien, había pensado en hackear el sistema del consejo galáctico y los sistemas de seguridad del Rey Frío para que sepáis sus movimientos de antemano. Podría hacer lo mismo con cualquier otro enemigo que tengáis. Además puedo crear un escudo invisible que proteja Vegetasei y proveeros con naves invisibles e indetectables. También puedo proporcionar mejoras en vuestras armaduras para que sean indestructibles y sufráis menos daños en combate. Y… esto es lo más complicado, pero he oído de vuestros tanques de regeneración y he estado investigando en crear cápsulas regenerativas. Podrías usarlas en cualquier lugar y momento, salvaría muchas vidas. El resto de ideas que tengo aún no he empezado a estudiarlas.

-¿Ya has empezado a estudiar todo eso?-Preguntó con una ceja alzada, parecía sorprendido.

-Como dije, siempre tendré algo que ofrecer que querrás.-Afirmé segura y orgullosa de mí misma.

No podía leer en sus ojos si estaba molesto o satisfecho, quizá ambas cosas, decepcionado porque no me tendría pero satisfecho por las importantes contribuciones que haría.

-Haremos una cosa, quiero la barrera protectora cuanto antes. Terminarás la sala de gravedad en mes y medio y a continuación construirás la barrera protectora. Solo cuando termines la barrera quiero que te dediques al accesorio, a las naves y al hackeo de sistemas. Iré a buscar a tu amiga, pero no prometo nada. ¿Cómo es?

-Morena, de mi estatura, 18 años. Se llama Chichi, estaba detrás de mí en la sala.

-No reparo en simples esclavas y no continúes llamándome de tú, no somos iguales.

-Bien, majestad.-Dije enfadada desafiándole con la mirada.

Con una mueca se marchó, quedándome sola en aquella enorme habitación. Me dirigí al baño que había y decidí tomar una ducha. Encontré un botiquín que emplee para curar mis heridas. Como no quería ponerme aquella especie de vestido roto y sucio me puse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y me dirigí a la cama, caí dormida casi al instante.

CAPITULO 3.

El príncipe llegó a la sala pasando entre más de una decena de cuerpos sin vida de mujeres humanas, prácticamente todas eran morenas. Había vislumbrado algunas cabelleras doradas y cobrizas a lo lejos pero solo se fijó en una mujer, una que destacaba entre todas. Tenía el cabello laceo y azul, la piel pálida y unos profundos ojos azules que brillaban con enojo. En el momento mismo en que la vio sabía que sería suya, lo que no sabía era que resultaría ser más difícil de lo que parecía. Buscó con la mirada los hombres que faltaban, tendría que revisar sus habitaciones. No le iba a ser fácil encontrar a la humana… "Kakaroto", pensó. Él nunca participaba en aquellas fiestas, asistía, pero no tomaba a ninguna mujer, no estaba en sus principios. Había pasado de ser de un tercer clase a un élite después de probar su asombrosa fuerza, casi tan alta como la suya. Se dirigió a su habitación para ordenarle que buscara a la mujer, sin embargo al abrir la puerta se encontró que estaba acompañado por una humana.

-¡Vegeta! Quiero decir, príncipe. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-La pregunta es que hace esa mujer aquí Kakaroto.

-Oh, tenía hambre. Chichi ha sido tan amable de cocinar para mí. Mira que de comida.-Señaló un montón de platos vacíos sobre la mesa junto a otros aún rebosantes.

-Para de comer mientras te hablo Kakaroto, tengo que encontrar... Un momento ¿Chichi?

-Mm sí, es la amiga de tu humana.

-Por una vez serviste de ayuda Kakaroto.-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Disculpe majestad, ¿mi amiga está bien?-Preguntó tímidamente la morena.

-No tengo por qué responder a una esclava.

-Vamos Vegeta, quiero decir, príncipe. -Suspiró.

-Está bien. Tiene una inteligencia aceptable, hará una buena labor en el ala científica del planeta.

Chichi sonrió aliviada, con lágrimas a punto de caer de felicidad.

-Y en cuanto a ti Kakaroto, he acordado con mi humana mantener viva a tu terrícola. Puedes quedártela, pero le darás protección.

-Gracias, Vegeta. Chichi es una cocinera excelente, me alegra saber que podré disfrutar de sus comidas a diario. ¿Verdad, Chichi?

El príncipe vio como la humana se sonrojo. "Patético", pensó. "Tratar como igual a una esclava y usarla solo en la cocina, solo Kakaroto podría humillar a la raza Saiyan de esa forma. Al menos su idiotez ha servido esta vez".

Regresó a la habitación de su esclava simplemente para decir que su amiga estaba viva y que el trato seguía vigente. Las luces estaban apagadas, se acercó a la cama y la encontró acostada en la cama cubierta únicamente por una corta toalla que apenas le tapaba el trasero y el pecho. También tenía un par de vendas alrededor de sus extremidades, debía haberse curado mientras había buscado a la terrícola. Se tumbó a su lado y deslizó uno de sus dedos por su escote. Ella gimió levemente pero no se despertó. Entonces se deslizó por su cuello. Ella gemía ante cada caricia, lo que hizo que el dolor en su entrepierna aumentara notablemente.

Noté que no estaba sola, podía sentir una respiración junto a mi. Abrí lentamente los ojos y le vi allí tumbado a mi lado, mirando mi cuerpo fijamente. "¿Qué está haciendo?" pensé mientras esperaba que me devolviera la mirada. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta.

-¿Príncipe que…?.

-Tu amiga está bien, mañana iras al laboratorio. Una esclava vendrá a enseñarte el camino.-Asentí y suspiré.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Con un idiota, se llevó a la humana a su habitación solo porque tenía hambre. Solo la usará para la cocina, él es un élite por lo que no debes preocuparte por su protección.

-Bien.-Asentí de nuevo, había tenido suerte de dar con un Saiyan al que solo le interesaba su estómago.

Vi como me miraba descaradamente y me incorporé lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se posaran de nuevo sobre los míos.

-Necesitaré ropa. Si no tiene nada más que decirme "majestad" me gustaría descansar. Mañana será un día largo.

Sin decir nada, pero con una mueca de disgusto se levantó y se marchó. Volví a dormirme de inmediato, ahora que tenía todo bajo control me sería más fácil adaptarme a mi nueva vida.

Ya en la mañana una esclava de otra raza me trajo ropa interior, varios vestidos, dos pares de zapatos y una bata bordada en oro con las letras "P.V." en grande. Le pregunté a la muchacha y me dijo que era la marca de que pertenecía al príncipe Vegeta. Al menos mis vestidos no llevaban esas horribles iniciales, pero sabía que me servirían de protección así que elegí un vestido verde y me puse la bata y unos zapatos rojos de tacón medio. Noté como cada hombre con el que me cruzaba desviaba la mirada al notar las iniciales sobre mi desabrochada bata blanca. Aunque había otros científicos en el laboratorio, no interfirieron mi trabajo en ningún momento. Se extrañaron al ver que no tomaba los descansos, como hacían ellos y continuaba mi trabajo después de que terminara el horario de trabajo. Me quedé hasta la una y media de la mañana, cansada regresé a mi habitación y tomé la cena fría que me había llevado Jatia, la esclava que me había asignado el príncipe. Me parecía extraño que una esclava sirviera a otra, pero así eran las cosas en palacio. Me dormí sobre las dos, para levantarme nuevamente a las cinco y media. Así serían todos los días. Trabajar de seis a casi dos y dormir aproximadamente cuatro horas. Solo me daría el honor de dormir ocho horas un día a la semana para poder soportarlo.

Había pasado seis semanas, pero por fin había terminado la sala de gravedad. Hice los planos de tal manera que solo yo pudiera entenderlos, la mitad del contenido era indescifrable. Solo yo, Bulma Brief conocía su significado. Mi padre, posiblemente lo haría, si siguiera vivo. Extrañaba tanto a mi familia y a Yamcha… Fui hacia el baño y comencé a llenarlo. Me había ganado una ducha, más tarde le diría al príncipe de todos los imbéciles que su sala ya estaba lista. Ese simio se pasaba los días molestándome y mirándome como si fuera a abalanzarse sobre mí en cualquier momento. Durante los primeros días había temido que no pudiera resistirse a su instinto animal pero había demostrado tener más control del que inicialmente pensé. Aún así, disfrutaba observando cada parte de mi cuerpo y ni siquiera trataba de disimularlo.

Entré a mi habitación solo para encontrar a mi esclava dormida desnuda en la bañera. Mi primer impulso fue despertarla y preguntar por mi cámara de gravedad, pero cuando me fijé en su desnudez, el agua era cristalina, era la primera vez que podía apreciar su piel, sus curvas y oh si, iba a disfrutarlo. Durante estas semanas había decidido provocarla hasta que finalmente se rindiera a mis masculinos encantos, sin embargo no resultó tan fácil como creí. Seguía sin dejarme tocarla, era tanta la tentación que me había follado a otras hembras pensando en ella. Tenía que arreglar esto pronto, me follaría a esa hembra quisiera o no. Ya pensaría después en las consecuencias.

Con esa decisión la saqué del agua, cargándola en mis brazos.

-¿Pero qué?-Murmuró ella despertándose. -¡Ahhh! Suéltame animal, que no ves que estoy desnuda.

-Por supuesto que lo veo.-Dijo lascivamente.-Y puesto que soy un "animal", voy a follarte como tal.

-No, suéltame. Tenemos un trato.

-Teníamos, han pasado 6 semanas y no veo por ningún lado mi cámara de gravedad.-La arrojó bruscamente sobre la cama y a una velocidad sobre humana se puso encima de ella.

-¡Basta! La cámara ya está acabada. Déjame ir y te la mostraré.

¿Ya?... Era ciertamente imposible, cuando le dio mes y medio para acabarlo nunca pensó que terminaría a tiempo. De echó lo había hecho a propósito para aprovechar su fracaso con un castigo, un gratificante y placentero castigo. Estaba mintiendo, debía estarlo, pero sus ojos se veían tan sinceros como siempre.

-¿Cómo sé que no es un truco?

-No te he mentido, nunca te he mentido.-Gritó ella, empezando a angustiarse.

Estaba intentando no llorar, si la veía débil atacaría, pero esto ya era demasiado. Había cumplido con su palabra y él estaba encima de su ya tembloroso cuerpo desnudo.

Él comenzó a excitarse, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, estaba asustada y eso le estaba volviendo loco.

-No estás siendo sincera.-Dijo con una lujuriosa mirada mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad.-Dijo ella intentando que su voz sonara firme, pero sin conseguirlo.

Vegeta no dijo nada, solo se quedó desnudo encima de ella y forzó sus piernas para alojarse en su entrada. Ella gritó y pataleó hasta que le sintió, notó su pene restregarse contra su entrada. Solo entonces paró de pelear contra él y dejando caer una lágrima dijo:

-Has roto tu trato.

En ese momento él la miró, ella estaba llorando y mirando hacia el suelo.

-No tendrás nada de lo acordado.

Él se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz segura, no estaba jugando, estaba hablando muy en serio. Pero si él la dejaba, ella habría ganado... No iba a dejarlo tan fácilmente. Iba a continuar cuando lo escuchó.

-Ni siquiera la máquina de gravedad.

-Crees que no puedo conseguir los planos, están en la base de datos. Cualquier científico puede construirla en pocas semanas.

-No tienes los planos.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nadie puede leerlos, solo yo.

-Explícate.

Tengo mi propio lenguaje, uno indescifrable, cada fórmula, cada número, cada palabra no hay patrón ... Es el resultado de años de memorización, nadie puede copiar mis creaciones ... y por tanto nadie puede construir esa cámara, solo yo.

-Zorra, estás mintiendo ... De todas las formas, dijiste que la máquina está terminada.

-¿Así que me crees y aún así rompiste el trato? Realmente inteligente ... Una última cosa, solo yo puedo activarla y no lo haré. ¡Quieres joderme, adelante, pero no tendrás nada!

-¡Mierda! -Gritó mientras salía de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse.-Vas a dármela ahora.-Ordenó.

-No.-Se negó ella.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Has roto el trato, dijiste que no me tocarías. Yo ya no confío en ti, no te la daré tan fácilmente.

-Eres solo una jodida esclava, si no estás dispuesta a dármela, vas a satisfacerme en la cama.

La tenía contra la espada y la pared, él lo sabía, podía verlo en su rostro, en sus ojos.

-Yo, te la mostraré ... pero solo podrás usarla durante una semana.

-¿Cómo?

-Le he puesto un código cifrado, solo por si acaso. Lo hubiera quitado, pero te has sobrepasado.-Dijo ella solo cubierta con las sábanas.

-¿Y de qué me sirve usarla solo una semana?

-Puedes usarla siempre que quieras, pero cada semana necesitaré ingresar un código. Y son códigos diferentes, te lo advierto de antemano, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Una sola tecla mal y se bloqueará para siempre.

Él comenzó a reírse, esa pequeña mujer era frustrante, realmente era otra cosa, iba siempre un paso por delante.

-Si no fuera porque tienes algo que quiero, te mataría. Nadie desafía al príncipe de todos los Saiyan y vive para contarlo. Mucho menos una esclava. Bien mujer, tienes mi respeto, no volveré a tocarte. Sin embargo, escucha mis palabras. Tu misma vendrás a mí y me rogarás que te folle.

-Eso no pasará.

Él se acercó a ella, Bulma se puso a la defensiva.

-Oh, sí lo haré. Y gemirás como una perra.-Le susurró al oído.

Un escalofrío grabó todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que salió de su boca.

Él se río de la reacción de ella, Bulma avergonzada se escondió entre las sábanas.

-Me visto y te espero en el laboratorio.-Murmuró ella.

-Bien.-Salió con la cabeza en alto, tenía ganas de ver la creación de la humana.

CAPITULO 4.

Fue todo un éxito, el príncipe estaba tan emocionado con la idea de tener más poder que decidió comenzar el entrenamiento en ese instante. Pasaron semanas hasta que le vio nuevamente. Como el príncipe no solía dormir en la habitación, era como si fuera para ella sola. Excepto por los momentos en los que la importunaba. La cámara de gravedad había logrado disminuir su apetito femenino y era algo que ella agradecía. Casi no existió para él durante las siguientes semanas, la deseaba, su mirada le delataba pero el esfuerzo físico era demasiado para querer iniciar un acercamiento. Sin embargo llegó el día en que Bulma terminó el escudo para planeta, ese día el príncipe llegó a la habitación algo agitado.

-Mujer, Cooler viene hacia aquí. Necesito ese escudo listo ¡Ahora!

-No te sofoques, el escudo está terminado.

-¿Y a qué esperas para activarlo?

-Bien, vamos.-El la miró enfadado.-El príncipe de todos los saiyan necesita saber cómo funciona en caso de que su "esclava" no esté disponible para activarlo, ¿no crees?

El suspiró resignado, esa mujer acabaría con él, era un genio y le encantaba desafiarle. Lo peor era que siempre ganaba sus batallas verbales.

-Lo que sea.-Dijo siguiéndola.

Ella tecleo números, códigos y diversas claves de acceso para dejar el escudo a cargo del príncipe, ahora solo ella o él podían conectar el escudo.

De repente un hombre más alto y fornido apareció por la puerta, parecía una versión más adulta del príncipe, solo que con barba. El la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Nos atacan y tú estás aquí entretenido con una esclava, Vegeta esperaba más de ti.

-Ella acaba de conectar un escudo, el planeta está protegido. Si me disculpas padre.

Él es el rey, pensó ella mirándole fijamente. Su curiosidad no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los dos.

El príncipe agarró de la muñeca a Bulma y probablemente caminando hacia la salida intentando alejarla de su padre, pero él le paró.

-Déjame verla.-Ordenó el hombre.

La rodeó como si de un trozo de carne se tratara.

-¿Entonces ha ayudado a construir el escudo?-Preguntó indiferente.

-Así es.

Ella fue a decir que era su creación, pero el príncipe la mandó callar con la mirada.

-Me gustaría que me acompañara esta noche, creo que cumpliría mejor otras funciones.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella miró con terror al príncipe.

-Debo objetar padre, ella es mi esclava personal, sabes que no me gusta compartir.

-Oh, pensé que trabajaba en el área de ciencia.

-Deseaba trabajar en ese área y puesto que me complace lo suficiente, accedí. Consideré apropiado que ocupe su tiempo restante en otras actividades productivas.

Bulma esperaba vomitar al escucharles hablar así sobre ella.

-Esta noche irá a mis aposentos y no se hable más.-Exigió el rey.

-No.-El rosto del príncipe era serio en cuanto a su negativa.

-Es solo una esclava.

-Es mi esclava, puedes follarte a todas las demás pero ella.-Señaló-Me pertenece.-Gruñó.

Era la primera vez que veía a su hijo tan posesivo con algo, más bien con alguien y al rey no le gustó. La estaba defendiendo como si fuera ¡Su futura pareja! Sin embargo, decidió que era algo pasajero y lo dejó pasar.

-Haré una excepción, solo una ¿Entendiste Vegeta?

-Sí, padre.

Echó un vistazo de nuevo a la esclava que estaba pálida y parecía horrorizada ¿realmente su hijo la estaba empleando adecuadamente? Negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la gran pantalla que mostraba las naves enemigas mientras el príncipe y Bulma se marchaban a sus aposentos. Por el camino ella casi se cae al suelo un par de veces, temblaba, estaba realmente asustada. El rey la quería en su cama ¿qué haría ella ahora? El príncipe la dejó sobre la cama, ella ni siquiera le miraba, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Mujer mírame.-Nada.

-Bulma, mírame.

Ella le miró con sus enormes ojos asustados y las lágrimas empezaron a caer. No supo porqué, pero algo dentro de él le llevó a sentarse a su lado y acariciarle el cabello. Ella sollozando le abrazó con fuerza mientras su pequeño y pálido cuerpo temblaba.

-No… No dejes que me toque… por favor…

Casi no podía creerlo, no había pensado que la vería suplicar de aquel modo. Que había pasado con toda su fuerza, todo su valor.

-Mujer, no eres tú.-Le susurró.-Donde está la fuerza que tenías cuando me acerqué a ti.

-Yo no... yo lo vi…

-¿Mm? No entiendo…

-En sus ojos…

-¿Qué viste?

-A mi… muerta. El quiere… dios… no dejes que se acerque a mí…

-¿Mujer?

Ella respiró hondo y se alejó de él.

-Disfruta destrozando mujeres, pude verlo. No podría negociar, no hay nada que quiera más…

-Todos los Saiyan disfrutan matando y violando mujeres.-Excepto unos pocos, pensó.

-Pero… la mayoría quiere algo, como tú.

-¿Qué quiero yo?-Preguntó burlándose.

-Poder.-Murmuró.

Él dejó de reír y alzó una ceja ¿Cómo esa mujer podía conocerle tan bien?

Ella le miró, sus ojos estaban aún vidriosos, él tuvo la necesidad de acercarse para consolarla. La acarició y olfateó su cabello, su esencia siempre le hacía perder la cordura. Y está vez, ella se giró y le miró directamente a los ojos. Sus narices se tocaban, ambos sintieron la corriente eléctrica que les envolvió. El aturdido se acercó más deseando probar sus labios hasta que los tuvo a su merced.

-Vegeta…-Susurró ella.

Él la miró, estaba avergonzada, nunca había estado tan hermosa como en ese momento. La cola de él se soltó y comenzó a balancearse pero él no se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Solía tener absoluto control sobre su cuerpo. Se miraron durante segundos perdidos en los ojos del otro, cuando él comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella el momento terminó.

"Puedes follarte a todas las demás pero ella me pertenece" "Los saiyan disfrutan matando y violando mujeres".

-¡No…!-Gritó alejándose de él.

Su respiración estaba acelerada, miró hacia todas partes buscando un camino para huir. Pero se calmó cuando se acordó de su trato, él no podía tocarla, al menos no si ella no se lo permitía. Ella entonces le miró enfadada, él parecía disfrutar de su reacción, "maldito", pensó ella.

-Hoy dormiré aquí, ven, no te voy a comer.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿El qué?

-Tú sabes qué… Umm.

-Ven.-Ordenó él.

No sabía si confiar en él, la última vez que estuvieron juntos en una cama él quiso violarla, solo habían pasado 10 semanas desde aquello, pero últimamente algo había cambiado. Ella se tumbó a su lado y le miró directamente a los ojos. El príncipe la acercó a él, podía sentir su calor y su masculinidad, él no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Por qué debería tenerlo?

-Podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo.-Sugirió él.

-No me tocarás.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-El pensó que ella le recordaría su trato, pero su respuesta le sorprendió.

-Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Soy más que eso, buenas noches.-Dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Él sabía que eso era un gesto de cariño, era buena señal, era signo de que ella se estaba rindiendo a él. Sabía que no debía forzar la situación pero no puedo controlar el beso que le dio en los labios. Ella abrió los ojos cuando le sintió, en un segundo estaba encima de ella besándola.

-Vegeta…-Ella gimió-No puedo…

-Ssshh, no haré nada indebido.-Las palabras rodaron solas por su garganta, no podía pensar con claridad cuando ella estaba cerca.

Él rozo sus colmillos sobre su oreja bajando por su fino cuello de porcelana y saboreando su piel. Sus manos subieron por su cintura hasta sus pechos, con un movimiento rápido rompió la tela que le impedía tomarlos entre sus manos desnudas.

-Ve.. vegeta. Ahhh-Gemía la peliazul.

El mordió sus pechos y bajo a su intimidad, donde una fina prenda le impedía el paso. La hizo a un lado y comenzó a tocar sus labios hasta subir a su clítoris. Ella no podía pensar con claridad, gemía y suspiraba sin tener la fuerza para pedir que parara. Cuando bajo e hizo lo mismo con su núcleo, llego al éxtasis. Ella no había esperado que él la hiciera sentir así, pensó que podría pararle en cualquier instante, que al ser Saiyan sería desagradable. Estaba equivocada, no había probado mayor sensación que esa, un placer tan extremo y tan prohibido. Él le sacó sus finas bragas y se quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba, ahora ambos estaban desnudos y él tenía el control de la situación. Ella estaba avergonzada, pero no podía pedirle que parara, una parte de ella quería sentirle por completo. Recuerdos de la Tierra y su viaje hasta el planeta de los saiyan volvieron a su mente. Recordó a su familia, a su novio, a las mujeres aterradas arrodilladas en el suelo… Y entonces se sintió culpable de estar allí, de no poder frenar al que tanto dolor le había causado a ella y a los suyos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta la base de su cuello. Él la observó caer, se veía tan frágil, un instinto de protección surgió dentro de él y sin que se diera cuenta lamió aquella lágrima. Él la quería, quería que fuera suya para siempre y sin pensarlo la estrechó entre sus brazos y entró dentro de ella a la vez que la reclamaba entre sus dientes. El mordisco la sorprendió, pero el dolor de su intimidad fue más fuerte. Ella no había llegado hasta ese punto con nadie, siempre esperó perder su virginidad el día de su boda. Pero ya no había Tierra, no había novio y no habría boda.

-Ahh...-Se quejó ella tan bajo como pudo.

El dejó su cuello para posarse en sus labios y continuó algo más lento, sabía que ella no tenía experiencia desde que la vio. Se veía tan inocente y pura que no pudo evitar pensar en otra cosa que corromperla. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, deseaba todo de ella, su cuerpo, su mente y su alma y no dejaría que nadie se la arrebatara. El aumentó el ritmo cuando ella comenzó a gemir, tuvo cuidado de no herirla con su fuerza sobrenatural, sabía que era frágil, pero en ningún momento fue suave o al menos no para ella. Pero a Bulma le gustaba así, salvaje y dominante, ella supo que esa noche no había sido mejor con nadie, ni saiyan ni humano y por un momento su culpabilidad desapareció. Durmió plácidamente a su lado, mañana sería otro día.

CAPITULO 5.

La peliazul se despertó dolorida, intentó levantarse pero algo se lo impidió. El brazo del príncipe la aferraba a él protectoramente y su cola descansaba inscrita en su pequeña y desnuda cintura. Como sabía que no podría escabullirse sin despertarle se giró hasta quedar frente a él y mirarle más de cerca. Vegeta se despertó en cuanto la notó moverse y su sujeción se reforzó por un instante y a continuación se suavizó al sentir que ella solo se giraba en su dirección. Él abrió los ojos y la miró serio cuando vio su marca sobre ella. No estaba pensando con claridad cuando la reclamó y esa imprudencia sería un dolor en el culo. Pero sus dos grandes ojos azules y sus mejillas ruborizadas le hicieron hundir su nariz en su cuello y aspirar su aroma. Era tan dulce y embriagador, maldito olor el suyo que llevaba a la ruina. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, parecía casi una muestra de cariño por parte del saiyan. Entonces ella hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, se pego más a él y le abrazó. Lo cual reforzó el sentido posesivo y dominante de él y le excitó como para continuar lo de anoche.

-Eres mía, Bulma.

Ella le miró confusa, reafirmaba que le pertenecía ¿Cómo esclava o como mujer? Ella suspiró, él no se fijaría en ella de otra manera, era su esclava para complacerle en sus caprichos y en la cama. Se le revolvió el estómago cuando le imagino con otra mujer, él era atractivo y sería el próximo rey, cualquiera saiyan se arrojaría a sus pies. Además el imperio saiyan tenía gran variedad de esclavas para el placer. Él supo que ella estaba enfadada cuando la miró, no sabía que estaba pasando por su mente pero lo que si sabía era que ella ignoraba su posición actual.

"Esto va a ser interesante", cuestionó con una sonrisa. Le gustaba cuando ella replicaba, se veía muy saiyan, incluso más que cualquiera de ellas. Ninguna hembra le reprendería como ella lo hacía.

-No debería haber confiado en ti, todo esto fue un error.-Dijo separándose de él.

-No comprendo.-Dijo él siguiéndole el juego.

-No voy a dejar que me trates como a una puta cualquiera de tu harén ¿Me oíste? Puedo ser tu esclava, pero tenemos unas condiciones y esto no volverá a suceder.

El príncipe se estaba aguantando la sonrisa, su hembra estaba celosa. Buscó enfadarla todavía más, ella nunca se callaba nada cuando se enojaba y quería escucharla admitir que le quería, que le deseaba y que quería que fuera solo suyo.

-Cuando te adquirí eras solo mercancía de placer y no te escuché quejarte anoche.

-Yo ... yo te creí cuando dijiste que no harías nada inapropiado. Para mí esto-Señaló hacia su cuerpo desnudo.-Lo fue.

-No lo puedo cambiar y tampoco lo haría pero puedo escuchar tus quejas ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué esperas de mí, Bulma? Está claro que te sientes atraída por mí, de lo contario lo de anoche no hubiera pasado. ¿Y bien? -Preguntó serio elevando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo... yo no quiero ser una más-admitió-no me tendrás bajo esas condiciones.

Él no se inmutó, la rabia se apoderó de ella y lo soltó.

-¡No quiero que toques a otra mujer, bien! ¡Te quiero para mí!

Él se regocijo en su triunfo, tenía lo que quería, ahora pondría en claro su relación. Ella continúo y pensó esperar a que acabara.

-Sé que pido algo imposible, que no me aceptarás, soy humana y una esclava pero es lo que siento. No puedo volver a hacer esto... me hará daño.-Susurró mirando hacia abajo, hacia las sábanas que agarraba entre sus puños. Un par de lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos aguamarina cuando él sujetó su rostro y lo elevó para que le mirase.

-Mujer, estoy alabado. Es el momento de explicar un par de cosas. Prometí que te respetaría y como guerrero y príncipe de mi raza cumplo con mi palabra. Te he reclamado como compañera- dijo mirando la marca de su cuello.

Ella alcanzó a tocarla y supo a que se refería, ni los esclavos ni los extranjeros tenían permitido acceder a los documentos oficiales sobre la cultura saiyan. ¿Cómo elegían a sus compañeros? Era algo que ella desconocía. Pero sabía lo que ese término significaba para ellos, la había elegido como pareja. Y sabía que esas uniones eran duraderas y muy respetadas, era lo más parecido que existía en su planeta al matrimonio. Ya no era esclava, sino la futura reina de Vegetasei. Ella se lanzó sobre sus brazos sollozando, el príncipe que no se esperaba esa reacción no pudo esquivarla y levantó una ceja incómodo.

-Bulma, los saiyan no nos damos muestras de afecto, lo pasaré esta vez, pero no harás esto en público, para nosotros es una muestra de debilidad.

Ella asintió, pero no le soltó.

-Suéltame y deja de llorar, es irritante.

-No soy tu esclava más, no puedes ordenarme.

Él sonrió, ahí estaba la mujer guerrera que había elegido como compañera. Hasta ahora solo había encontrado mujeres complacientes, ya fuera por voluntad propia o por conservar su insignificante vida. Nunca una mujer había luchado tanto contra él y eso era lo que más le atraía de ella. El amaba la guerra, tanto fuera del planeta Vegeta como en su compañera de cama.

-Me diste el dominio de la relación cuando me dejaste morderte, tendrás que obedecerme igualmente, Bulma.

Había sustituido el "esclava" por su nombre, pero por lo demás todo seguía igual.

-Si no eres buen chico no habrá sexo esta noche.-Dijo ella ahora en tono amenazante.

Él sonrió, que le amenazará con negarle el sexo era algo que solo ella podría, sin embargo no podría dejarse vencer.

-Recógete el cabello, ponte la bata y mueve tu culo hacia el laboratorio, todavía no veo por ninguna parte mis drones de entrenamiento.-Ahora se acercó a su oído.-Sino los tienes al tiempo serás tú la que no obtengas lo que quiere.-Sugirió sensualmente.

Ella se derritió, pero no le dejaría salir totalmente victorioso.

-Ya no soy tu esclava, no tengo porqué hacer tus drones.

-¿En que crees que ocuparé mi tiempo sino recibo un buen entrenamiento? ¿Realmente quieres comprobarlo?-Dijo con un tono juguetón que no estaba acostumbrada a ver.

-Iré al laboratorio porque me apetece, no porque me lo hayas ordenado. Mhp.

Ella se recogió su cabello azulado en una coleta, se puso un vestido rojo y su bata. Cuando se vio en el espejo se volvió hacia Vegeta que estaba listo para salir de la habitación.

-Vegeta espera.-El se giró.-¿Qué hago con esto? -Dijo señalando la marca de su cuello.

-No la ocultes, quiero que todos sepan que me perteneces y no te eches ninguna fragancia encima.-O tapará mi olor, pensó.

Sonó posesivo, pero él quería que todos supieran que ella era su compañera y al dejarlo tan obvio era señal de que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla. Sabía que tendría que enfrentar a su padre, pero él era la razón principal por la que no se arrepentía de haberla reclamado. Sabía que el rey antes o después se saldría con la suya y mandaría llamar a la humana a su recámara. Y seguramente aprovecharía alguna ausencia suya para hacerlo. Al marcarla y hacerlo público eliminaba toda posibilidad de que el rey violara a su mujer, podría haber pensado en alguna otra solución, pero su instinto le había traicionado. En el momento en que su padre la examinó y vio que la quería, su primate interno sacó su lado más posesivo y nubló su juicio. El príncipe la quería para él y no se arriesgaría a perderla.

Todos murmuraron cuando la vieron pasar, estaba más atractiva que nunca. La peliazul había optado por elegir un vestido más atrevido ahora que era intocable, había echado de menos su glamour. Al ser solo una esclava había elegido las prendas más sencillas para no destacar, pero ahora podía volver a su antiguo yo. Todos vieron a una mujer atractiva y decidida que caminaba como si fuera la reina del lugar. Las miradas lujuriosas atravesaron la sala, pero cuando notaron el aroma del príncipe y vieron la marca de su cuello la miraron con horror como si del demonio mismo se tratara. Ella se sintió mejor que nunca en su trabajo, sus compañeros fueron especialmente amables. Claro, casi todos eran varones y babeaban por ella.

Los rumores de que el príncipe había tomado compañera llegaron hasta los oídos del rey y en ese mismo instante fue a buscar a su heredero.

-¿Cómo no me dijiste que ibas a tomar una compañera? Llevo años esperando a que te decidas y ya tenía apalabradas un par de saiyan muy dignas de ser las futuras reinas de nuestro imperio.

-Ese el tu problema no el mío.

-Bien ¿Dónde está? Exijo conocerla. Quiero saber que mujer ha sido lo suficientemente buena para mi hijo, cuando no encontré ninguna que llamara su atención.

-Esta noche la presentaré formalmente en un banquete real. Y padre, ya la conoces.-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El rey Vegeta no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba, él no había visto a su hijo acompañado por ninguna mujer a parte de su esclava. Algo no cuadraba en todo eso pero estaba demasiado ocupado para seguirle el juego a su retoño. Recordó la belleza de la peliazul y sonrió, ahora que tenía compañera podría llevar a cabo lo que no pudo la anterior noche. Esperaría al final del banquete y la mandaría llamar.

El príncipe mando llamar a su compañera mucho antes de la hora a la que solía terminar.

-¿Qué sucede Vegeta? ¿No dijiste que querías que acabara rápido los drones?

-Hoy habrá un banquete y tú vendrás conmigo. Mandé traer todo lo necesario. Tienes una hora para estar lista.

-¿Solo una hora? -Exclamó ella.-Necesito ducharme, elegir vestido, peinarme, maquillarme... necesito mínimo dos horas.

-Tienes una, aprovéchala bien. Yo tengo que ir a prepararme también, por tu bien estate lista a la hora.

Ella odiaba cuando él hacia eso, la seguía tratando como una esclava, fue a contestarle, pero le vio sonreír de perfil. No era solo dominio, a él le gustaba jugar con ella.

-Bien, voy a hacer que todos se volteen a mirarme.-Ella murmuró cuando estuvo sola. Si quería guerra la tendría.

Sabía lo posesivo que era el príncipe, buscó entre los vestidos, casi todos tapaban más de lo que pretendía esa noche. Sin embargo, entre todos ellos encontró uno que le quitaría el hipo, era de un azul aguamar brillante, con un escote palabra de honor sexy sin llevar un ser vulgar y con una enorme raja que dejaría toda su pierna al aire. Dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, por lo que optó por un semirecogido en cascada que tapa el hombro contrario a la raja del vestido. Además las ondas ocultaban bien la marca de su cuello, esta noche quería destacar por su belleza no por el reclamo del príncipe. Su maquillaje fue ligero y remarcó aún más su piel de porcelana, sus labios rosados se veían increíblemente deseables. Complementó su vestimenta con unas sandalias plateadas a juego con sus accesorios. Había escogido un collar circular de piedras azuladas y unos pendientes plateados con un símbolo que supuso era saiyan.

Cuando Vegeta la vio casi se cae de la impresión, nunca había visto a su mujer tan bella como en ese instante, parecía una reina, no una diosa. Todos le iban a envidiar su compañía, a pesar de tratarse de una humana. Vegeta llegó hasta ella y no pudo evitar fijarse en la elección de sus pendientes.

-Son el símbolo de la casa real saiyan.-Dijo entonces.

-Yo ... no lo sabía.-Respondió ella algo cohibida, no sabía si era una elección adecuada.

-Toda futura reina debe llevar ese símbolo, y a excepción de ese vestido, estas adecuada.

-¿Qué tiene mi vestido?

-Muestra demasiado.-Gruñó él.

-Oh, soy tuya recuerdas. Deja que te envidien.-Susurró guiñándole un ojo.

El casi se olvida del banquete y se la llevó allí mismo, respiró hondo y dejó que ella le agarrara levemente del brazo.

Él lucía espectacularmente apuesto, solía llevar a cabo un uniforme reglamentario pero hoy lucía como todo un príncipe guerrero. Su armadura era más brillante y su capa roja representaba bien su carácter duro y dominante. Su uniforme seguía siendo azul, pero el tejido tenía más brillo, era más real. Sus medallas colgaban sobre su pecho al igual que un boche con el símbolo de la casa real de Vegetasei. Ella quería besarle, pero quería esperar hasta el final de la fiesta.

Él noto que su melena tapaba su reclamo, por un lado le molestaba pero sabía que era más conveniente así. Ella no iba para alardear de su estatus, sino para acompañarle como su digna compañera.

Al entrar por la puerta todos los hombres y mujeres la miraron, sabían en el momento que la vieron quién era ella, era la esclava personal del príncipe. Todos callaron sin comprender que hacia allí, las mujeres la mataban con la mirada y los hombres la miraban con lujuria. El propio rey no esperaba eso, no sabía que decir cuando la vio aparecer al lado de su hijo por la puerta. Reaccionó cuando se acercaron.

-¿Qué significa esto Vegeta?-Gruñó el rey.

El príncipe le ignoró, pero no hizo lo mismo con las miradas lujuriosas de los saiyans de la sala hacia su hembra. Él la acerco más a él y la sujetó por la cintura mancando su territorio, enseguida las miradas comenzaron a desviarse hacia el propio príncipe. Todos miraron con horror cuando ayudó a la humana a sentarse a su lado en la mesa, los que ya sabían que era ella solo tragaban saliva esperando la furia del rey. Ninguno se había atrevido a decirle que la humana era la compañera del príncipe por temor a que desatara su ira contra ellos.

-Padre, te presento a mi compañera.


End file.
